Hurting
by BlackFox12
Summary: Sam tells a lie which gets Dean into trouble and runs the risk of destroying their relationship


**Hurting**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Supernatural and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Sam tells a lie which gets Dean into trouble and runs the risk of destroying their relationship

**Prompt:** 16 - Lying

**Timeline:** Pre-series. Sam is fourteen and Dean is eighteen

**Warning(s):** Apart from the obvious (spanking); mild swearing; some violence

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews I've had for other fics. I apologise for not having the time to respond to all of them - but each one gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dean did it, Dad._

Sam couldn't stop tossing and turning in his bed, despite the fact that the sound of the spanking and Dean's sobbing had long since faded. He couldn't shake the intense feeling of guilt that was threatening to overwhelm him.

_I know that I shouldn't have taken the bullets out of Dad's guns. But I was mad at him. Besides, I thought for sure he'd check them before he actually used one of them._ And now, Sam had lied to his father and got his big brother into trouble. The worst thing was, Dean hadn't even _attempted_ to explain.

_He must have been really angry this time..._ Sam shuddered and curled up under the covers, remembering how long the spanking had gone on for. He was too scared - and feeling too guilty - to be able to sleep.

After a few moments, the door to their bedroom eased open; and Dean crept in. His brother didn't even look at Sam as he got undressed and lay face-down on his bed.

Sam waited for a few moments, but Dean's breathing didn't even out into the deep breaths which indicated sleep. After a moment, he tried speaking. "Dean? I-I'm sorry." To his dismay, his voice trembled slightly. He honestly hadn't thought that their Dad's reaction would be _this_ bad.

_I know I shouldn't have done it... But I was too scared to own up._

"Shut up, Sam," Dean replied, not even looking at him.

Sam flinched at the coldness in his older brother's voice; and felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He wanted to try apologising again, but the words caught in his throat. And really, what could he say? What could possibly make things right between him and his brother?

_I have to tell Dad..._ The very thought frightened Sam. If there was one thing that John Winchester couldn't stand, it was having one of his sons lie to him. But the thought of what he had done to his brother made that pale in comparison. Sam actually felt sick to his stomach, both from guilt and from the dread that came from having to tell his father what he'd done. He felt like he was all of five years old, instead of nearly an adult. _Maybe if I write him a note..._ Sam got up and started heading towards the door.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, Sam abruptly changed his mind and scurried back into his bed. _If I wait until morning, maybe Dad will have calmed down by then._ Sam didn't really believe that; but he wanted to do anything to put off the confrontation. Besides, a good night's sleep would help him get his courage up... right?

* * *

"I did it, Dad."

John Winchester looked up from the newspaper he was looking through and frowned at his youngest. "Did what, Sammy?" he asked.

Sam fidgeted, really not wanting to admit the truth. But Dean had been just as cold to him that morning, leaving Sam with the fear that their relationship would never be repaired. _After everything he's done for me, I just turned on him without a second thought._ The worst thing was, Sam knew that his brother would have taken the punishment anyway, if he'd just talked to him. Because that was the kind of thing Dean did.

Now, all Sam could do was try to make it right and hope that his brother would forgive him.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. "I was the one who took the bullets out of the guns and replaced them with blanks. I seriously thought that you'd check them before you used them. When I saw how angry you were about it, I panicked and blamed it on Dean." Even as fear settled over him, Sam felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He looked at his father, fully expecting to see the anger that he was sure was there.

Instead, all he saw was disappointment. Which made him feel even worse.

John shook his head slowly. "Sam, I cannot believe you would be so childish and immature. You know how important hunting is. If I hadn't been prepared, I would have ended up dead. You can't play games with people's lives. I thought you were old enough to understand that by now. Clearly, I owe your brother an apology," he continued. "I will take care of that - after we finish here. Come here. Now." He put the newspaper to one side.

Tears filled Sam's eyes as he moved to his father's side. He hadn't thought at all about the danger of what he had done; and the knowledge hit him like a blow to the stomach. "Dad," he said softly, pleadingly, "I was just mad. I didn't want to get you hurt, I swear."

John's eyes softened just slightly. "I know, Sammy," he replied. "Jeans and underwear down," he added, sharpening his tone a little.

Sam fumbled a little as he obeyed the order. Then, without being asked, he leaned forward over John's lap, his upper body resting on the couch while his legs dangled a little over the side.

As soon as Sam got into position, John started swatting. He didn't lecture during the blistering smacks, but he didn't have to. Sam was well aware of what he had done wrong; and that - more than the spanking - was what forced the sobs from his throat.

Still, John didn't stop the spanking until Sam was sobbing without restraint and his bottom felt like it was on fire. For a few moments, John silently rubbed his son's back. Then, he started pulling his belt through the loops.

"Dad...?" Sam choked on the word.

"You know that that's not all you're getting, Sam." John raised his voice. "Dean! Come here!"

After a few moments, his eldest came into the room. Dean paused at the sight of Sam with his bare behind over John's knee, but didn't comment. Instead, he looked at their father. "Yeah?" There was just the slightest edge to his voice.

John narrowed his eyes slightly. "The fact that I punished you unfairly doesn't give you the right to take that tone with me," he said sternly. "I apologise for that. I was wrong. Sam has owned up to what he's done."

Dean looked startled for a moment. Then, with obvious satisfaction, he spoke. "So now the brat's getting his ass tanned? Go ahead, Dad. He deserves it."

Sam knew his brother well enough to hear the hurt bitterness in his tone; and he lowered his head, even as his cheeks burned from embarrassment and shame. _I really do deserve this..._

"Sam, get up and bend over the couch," John told him.

Sam wanted to argue, but he remembered how much his lie had hurt his brother. So he choked back the protest he wanted to make and slowly straightened up. When John stood up from the couch, he leaned over, placing his hands on the back so that he could support himself.

John pulled his son's jeans and boxers down to his ankles and then spoke to Dean. "I want you to take this belt and give him five licks with it."

"What?" Dean sounded almost taken aback.

"Sam knows that he made a mistake; and he feels guilty about it," John told Dean. "If you're willing to forgive him for what he did to you, then you will do as I say. This way, you have a hand in his punishment and the slate can be wiped clean."

Although he feared being thrashed with the belt, Sam held his breath, waiting for Dean's answer. It would be worth it if his brother could forgive him for what he'd done. _Please..._

After a few moments, Sam heard the sound of the belt whistling through the air. An instant later, a fiery stripe landed full across his bottom. He grit his teeth, but managed to avoid crying out. The second and third stripes drew tears. The fourth one landed directly on the crease where his bottom met his thighs, and he drew in his breath sharply at that. The fifth was harder still, and Sam slumped, sobbing hard.

Then, he felt a gentle hand on his back. He was pulled to his feet and into a hard hug by Dean, who - even with his aversion to anything overly emotional - always seemed to know exactly what his little brother needed.

And as his tears soaked his brother's shirt, Sam felt the guilt finally leave him.

**The End**


End file.
